1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved system for protecting vehicles or other objects from a rocket propelled grenade (RPG) attack.
2. Background Information
Within the past few years, in response to military demand for improved protection of vehicles against rocket propelled grenade (RPG) attacks, at least one manufacturer developed a protective system. The system is based on metal-framed panels of nets which may be attached to a vehicle's exterior to effectively cover all or most of the chassis. Each panel is attached such that it is spaced away from the chassis by a certain distance. The net of each panel includes hard points which are secured to the intersections of the net's filaments. Essentially, if an RPG is fired at the vehicle and strikes the net, the accompanying deformation of the net causes one or more adjacent hard points to move laterally and contact the RPG's nose cone. This contact occurs with sufficient force to destroy the RPG's fuse or otherwise interfere with detonation.
While the conventional system discussed above is believed to be generally effective, it exhibits certain disadvantages. First, the hard points, which are formed from two metal pieces, are attached to the net by hand. This process is slow, costly, and incompatible with injection molding or other automated manufacturing techniques.
Second, due to the number of metallic hard points needed to fully protect a large vehicle, as well as the metal frames of the panels, the conventional system adds substantial weight to the vehicle. Such additional weight adversely affects vehicle performance while also increasing operating and maintenance costs for the vehicle.
Third, when fully assembled, the hard points of the conventional system are asymmetrical in shape. That is, one side of the hard points is intended to face outwardly from the chassis of the vehicle, and the other side is intended to face inwardly toward the chassis. Due to such asymmetry, a panel which is made for a left side of a vehicle typically cannot be used on the right side and vice versa. This asymmetry essentially doubles the number of panels needed in inventory for spares and replacements. It also likely frustrates personnel in the field as it prevents replacing a lost or damaged panel with an available panel that is the made for the opposite side of the vehicle.
Fourth, to enable the net to be attached to its metal frame, the conventional system includes a canvass edging which is hand sewn to the perimeter of the net. The canvass edging is lashed or otherwise attached to the frame. This process is slow and costly, and effectively prevents the replacement of a damaged net separate from the frame. If either a net or frame is damaged, the entire panel must be detached from the vehicle and replaced. This represents a time-consuming process which may be extremely difficult or dangerous to carry out except at a secure, well equipped maintenance facility.